


Drunk on Love

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Flirting, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, screencap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim looks at Spock a little drunk. And thinks of how it would be if they would hook up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk on Love

He does it to me with such ease.

Looking, but not, he's such a tease.

For once I wish he'd stop, maybe if I ask politely. Please.

I have never met an individual with so much sexual appeal.

With that eyebrow pointed just right, is he flirting with me, could this be real.

Damn, how can I know if this is the real deal.

Again, I can't help but stare.

Is he actually aware?

Maybe, if I play footsie under the table, should I dare?

I am a hopeless drunk.

Need to have him in my bunk.

Is he flirting again, that skunk.

Love is such a mystery.

Come on Spock, take pity.

Always being so witty.

Need to sober up.

Need my coffee, where did I leave my cup?

Oh, damn I'm really in love, I can never ignore,

You are the one I adore.

So come on, let's go to my place and score.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
